Demon Of Destruction
About The second last and second strongest boss in the Paradox. He requires almost every boss in the game to be killed. He has 100,000 health and he has almost no weaknesses. He can dispatch players without armor without even hitting them, as the monsters in this boss fight are considered minor demons (due to them having 500 health) He (or she) has no apparent form noted, but is described as a shadow of darkness with two red eyes. The light value in this fight is 1 and when a torch is placed (or any other light source) is placed, it will be instantly broken and absorbed by the terrain. Battle This is a cutscene boss. Player: Theres so much darkness. Was this a trap? Raspy Voice: No, vub ''one. Player: Y-you speak Scourgis? Raspy Voice: *Snicker* ''Padako, he gi, vub ''one. Player: How does an old demon such as yourself speak that language? Raspy Voice: ''sea leo ''is a demons' prime language, although we do speak ''uradoni ''when we want to. Player: *Gets hit with 19 damage* Ow! Raspy Voice: That was only a tiny appetizer on what i'll give you. The fight begins here. The player begins with only half a heart and must destroy the pillars that hold Corruption Bands on top of them. The enxt cutscene begins when all of the pillars are destroyed. Player: Gah! Why do I feel so enraged? Raspy Voice: Its the ''Covano Bands... It'll be all over when your done. Player: *Gets bow out and fires arrow into the shadow of darkness* Raspy Voice: *Screech* Player: Ha! Raspy Voice: You don't know even who I am, and you've angered me. BOYS! GET HIM! In this stage, minor demons (Demon Pigs, Demon Creepers, etc.) will spawn in four corners continuasly until 10 have spawned. You must kill these 10 for the next round. Raspy Voice: Bah. If you want to do something right, you gotta do it yourself. This is the second to last cutscene. In this stage, the player must confront the demon. The demon's weakness is oddly enough, Brass.It will inflict 500 damage to him instead of a measly 10. Due to him being a demon, no negetive effects affect him and positive effects do positive things. The final cutscene occurs when the demon lost all of his (or her) health. Raspy Voice: You don't know who you've angered! I may have met my end, but yours is coming soon, now! Player: I've killed herobrine three times! What could be harder than that? Raspy Voice: Killing ''him ''for all eternity. Player: Whos him? Raspy Voice: He is D- Player: Who? The Raspy Voice doesn't respond. *Cackling throughout the bottom of the paradox* Player: *Weakening* I gotta get out of here! Before the player can do anything, they are trapped in a Parodx Bedrock container with no way out. A dark shadow starts to approach. Player: Who are you!? Before the dark creature can respond, the player is teleported back to the overworld by an unknown force. Category:EpicFailiure's Fanfics Category:Demons Category:Mob Variations Category:Bosses Category:Deatharian Category:Paradox